The Classy Chosen One
by Sparkling 'z
Summary: A new start for our most favorite character Ash Ketchum. Starting his journey with six Pokemon will the chosen one be able to fend off the evil and survive in this world of malice in his path to become a Pokemon Master. Read the story to find out... Aura Psychic Ash! Poll is open for pairings... Next chapter will be published in August...
1. Intro

The first chapter of the story is published, read and enjoy do not forget to **vote on my profile for the pairings**!

Cheers

* * *

Read the Prequel my first attempt on writing!

* * *

For any one to become who want to become beta reader, you are required to register on this site and also you can login in fanfiction using your google, facebook ... accounts, so u do not have to make even a id. It really does not take time.

* * *

There will be nothing like Arceus is monitoring or giving him gift, preferences...

Arceus is currently asleep...

* * *

**Merged the prequel and the story! No need to read if already read the prequel :)** It will become the prologue of the story as suggested by someone.


	2. Prologue

A/N:- Changed it into Prologue of the story! I need some help as Beta Readers or as a friend to help me with writing the remaining fic. My first chapter (I am very Happy)

The universe is ever-expanding mystery. Nobody knows the full extent of what lies within their entire universe, whether close to home or across the street , whether over the ocean or under the ground, whether out beyond the stars and to the far distant wall of said universe there is always more to discover everywhere you look. Each and every place has its own unique aspects-its own objects , its own life forms, its own environment.

This makes the universe a complex place, riddled with its own secrets from one yard to next. You can try to explore,you can try to have fun,but new mysteries are arising all the time, whether that be from the answer to one question to a new question simply because they are arising from nowhere.

* * *

Pokemons and Humans live side by side in Harmony with one another. Most Pokemon are vastly more powerful than Humans - able to endure more physical damage than any human could and able to fight against opponents and obstacles that no human could hope to match. But the Pokemon World is primarily one of peace, with both Humans and Pokemons forming partnership and friendship based on understanding with one another. Of course, this is not always the case - there are Pokemons who do not trust humans and vice versa , just as much there are Humans which prefer to exploit rather than befriend their Pokemon partners. But thankfully, these people are in minority.

There are also humans which have the potential to use powers. By working with their counterparts they can be skilled as their partners. These people are extremely rare and are called Aura Guardians and Psychics. Aura Guardians are the protectors of the people and pokemon alike and have the ability to manipulate Aura, they used to be in huge numbers before a Great War where most of the guardians sacrificed their life's in protecting their motherland from the clutches of Evil. Psychics are persons which can use their mind to control objects, teleport them, read their minds etc. Basically they have a larger control over their mind. Psychics are not rare as Aura Guardians because to be a psychic the person has to do meditation and all whereas aura Guardians are born with the power to manipulate Aura. The people with the most pure hearts usually have the abilities of Aura.

There are eighteen different classified Types of Pokemon, each one representing the strengths and weakness of each individual Pokemon. Such types include elements like Fire, Ground, Ice ,Water, encompass living substances like Grass, Bug, Dragon and Fairy, forms of energy like Electric, special abilities like Fighting and Flying, states of body like Rock, Ghost, Steel, Poison and even states of mind like Psychic and Dark. And then there are Normal types which do not have specific attribute but can harness the power of many others. Many Pokemons have more than one type but more than two is unheard of.

* * *

Young Boys and Girls are allowed to set out into the world to begin their own adventure with pokemon, including meeting and catching wild pokemons in a special device known as Pokeball which is able to convert the body of pokemon into a energy and store it insides the space which can be placed on the Belt of the Pokemon Trainer.

From there, the young trainer can decide his future path i.e. they can become Pokemon Trainers, Professors, Single type Trainers, Coordinators, Breeders , Performers, Gym Leaders or just an adventurer collecting pokemon, making friends and a little bit of people keep Pokemon as pets and guards. There are also artificially created pokemon which are developed in Labs.

Battling Pokemon is perhaps the most prominent though. There are Six separate regionss to the Pokemon World known as Kanto, Johto , Hoenn , Sinnoh , Unova , Kalos and the laws for each are the same. If a trainer seeking to become strongest wishes to fulfill his dream then he must defeat eight powerful trainer known as Gym Leaders throughout the region of their choice. All applicants who succeed in their endeavor are allowed to take part in their regional conferences. The winner of this conference is allowed to battle against the Four powerful trainers known as Elite fours. these persons specialize in single types and are powerful enough to defeat opponents even at large Disadvantage. If a trainer is able to defeat the Elite Four then the trainer is allowed to face the Champion. There is a single Champion for each region and the most powerful of them all. Victory against the Champion would allow that trainer to become the champion, the most powerful trainer of the region.

The idea behind this is to create a strong bond between the trainer and the pokemon but there are individuals who desire only the title and may treat pokemon harshly to gain it.

And,of course there are people who seek to use Pokemon for their own gains, by using them to commit crimes like stealing and much more. Such criminals and other bad people make up only a small amount of minority but these minorities are able to destroy the balance of the nature to gain power. Aura Guardians are the Primary force that works to stop these types of criminals.

Then their are people who have other dreams than becoming a champion like seeing a legendary pokemon. These creatures are responsible for maintaining Harmony and Peace in the world. Some powerful trainers try to capture these but some other just spend their life times to catch a glimpse of one. They are incredibly rare and incredibly strong they have the power to defeat hordes of pokemon in one hit. Some of them have the power to control Nature like Grass,Water, Ice, Fire, Thunder. Some can cause Nightmares while some cause sweet dreams. There are legendaries in charge of Sea, Land and Sky. They can control time and space. There is also another mirror dimension where a legendary has his own home. Above all of them is their lord Arceus who can in one hit destroy mountains and cities like. The supreme creator of Pokemon. All the Pokemon worship Arceus, there is also a religion Arceusism where people worship Arceus and try to find him to wish for something.

But the Criminals form organizations to have power for which they search legendaries, due to their incredible powers they are also hidden from public view but these criminals go to any extent to get the power of one such creature. They wish to have control and want people to obey them. They want to become rulers. There are many instances that a legendary is captured but some of them do not have major is only one original of each legendary some breed themselves to create more of them . But extremely powerful legendaries are unable to do so. They are called Guardian Legendaries.

This is where the role of an Aura Guardian is, they tend to sacrifice themselves for greater good of humanity. They do not care about themselves and only think to protect the innocent people from the clutches of evil people.

Once in a millennia a aura Guardian is chosen ans is referred as the Chosen One. They have Prophecies written on them and are of extremely pure heart. The last known Chosen One was Sir Aaron who gave his life force to The tree of beginning in order to create Peace. Now as the new evil arises a new Chosen One is born. Will he be able to 'Protect the world from devastation'? Will he stand to the name of chosen one? Will he care about pokemon as much as his Life? Will he sacrifice himself to protect the world? Will he be able to 'Unite all the people' to fight against the evil? Will he able to send Team Rocket blasting off?

Read and follow the story _**'The Classy Chosen One' **_to know the answers of the questions!

This is Sparkling'z signing off ;)


	3. Staring of the journey Part I

Hi,

Sparkling'z here. The first chapter of the story is published. Please forgive me for my grammar mistakes as i am a completely new writer. You can also suggest something using the review section. So without further delay lets start...

Disclaimer:- I do not own Pokemon…

Pallet Town, a peaceful place in the region of Kanto where people and Pokémon live in harmony. Here is the residence of the legendary Professor and former champion, Samuel Oak. Having his own laboratory for scientific purposes, he provides a starter Pokémon to aspiring trainers at the age of thirteen.

There is a large ranch in the backyard where hundreds of Pokémon live together, and where children from the town come to play with them and gain knowledge. Children usually pass their time by feeding them, training them, or playing with them. Most of the children here are seven to eight years old, but there are two known boys who are at the age of eight. They will get there starter at the age of thirteen, and one of them was Gary Oak.

Gary was the grandson of Professor Oak and was an extremely arrogant boy. Using the name of his Gramps, he bullies other children and downcast them. He considers himself superior to others due to his status and he boasts his knowledge of Pokémon which he learns from his senior. He is an aspiring Pokémon Master and wants to become the Champion,

The other boy is Ash Ketchum, a soft hearted and classy person. His charming skills leave the girls drooling, but he is oblivious to these reactions and likes to see his friends happy. He also has two 'z' marks on both the cheeks under his eye. He is leading an ordinary life, and like any other child, he is interested in these mystical creatures. He spends his time reading books about them, his main interest being the legends and the legendary Pokémon. He dreams to see a legendary Pokémon and wants to be the very best in training his Pokémon. He lives with his mother who is a very kind hearted person and usually teases her son.

She cooked very delicious food and is the proud owner of a three star restaurant. Her cooking skills have earned her rewards. Supportive of the dreams of her child, she buys him the books and devices he likes to increase his interest in Pokémon. Yesterday, he turned eight and got lots of presents. One of them was a bunch of chocolate, which was a favorite of his. Today, however, was going to be a turning point in his life from which there is no turning back…..

Today we find Ash reading his books and munching on his chocolates in his room which is filled with posters of different Pokémon. After reading the book for an hour, he opened the window of his room to intake fresh air. The backyard of his house had two trees at the corners, and there is a lawn for playing with a full swing set, complete with a slide.

Ash peaked through his window to view the greenery and to refresh himself. In the corner, behind one of the tree, some bushes were shuffling. Curious to know what is there, he went down to the garden to see a mammalian, quadruped creature with brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large, furry collar were cream-colored. It had short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. It had brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose. This creature was an Eevee as he remembered from the books. He remembered that it was an evolution Pokémon and could evolve into eight different types of Pokemon. Ash crept closer to it to say hi, but the Eevee shrank and tried to hide itself.

"Hey Eevee. I am not going to hurt you. I have some chocolate. Would you like to eat some?" Ash asked it.

He then took out a chocolate and broke it into two parts and offered it to the furry Pokemon. He backed away and kept the treat on the ground so it could help itself. The Eevee slowly came out. It was clearly malnourished and slowly took a bite of the chocolate. It was very tasty! With that, it quickly started devouring the rest of the chocolate and finished it in seconds. Eevee cried in happiness and stared at Ash with cute eyes as if asking for more.

"Would you like some more?" Ash asked.

The creature vigorously nodded and cried for the other part. Ash quickly placed the remaining part on the ground and backed away. The Eevee quickly devoured it and ate it even faster this time.

Suddenly, Ash's alarm clock rang, indicating his free time was over. He sighed and gave a look of regret to the evolution Pokemon.

"I have to get going now. I will come tomorrow and give you some more treats, okay?" he said to the Eevee.

The creature tilted his head and then nodded. Eevee then jumped back into bushes behind the tree.

After staring at the tree for some time, expecting the Eevee to come back, his 'z' in his right cheek started to glow without his notice, and then there was a sudden pain in the 'z'. Ash started running back to his room, tripping over his feet while climbing the stairs and falling anime style. He reached his room to find the place of the pain has changed, and his whole body was in pain instead of just the 'z' on his right cheek. After a while, the pain finally stopped. Maybe there was no need for alarm.

Ash decided not to tell about Eevee to his mom because she may relocate her to Oak's Lab. He then started reading his book with his particular interest being Eevee. He learned a lot of things about the fur ball and looked at the Pokedex entry for Eevee.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Eevee is a unique Pokémon that can adapt to its environment by changing its form and abilities when evolving"

Ash started reading about Eevee for the rest of the day. It could evolve without any evolution stone. The known evolutions of Eevee are Vaporean, Jolteon and Flareon which are evolved by using water, thunder and fire stone, respectively. It can also evolve into Espeon and Umbreon during the day or at night when it has high friendship with its trainer. When near a Moss Rock it can evolve into Leafeon and into Glaceon when near an Ice Rock. Finally, it can be evolved into Sylveon if it learns a fairy-type move in its pre evolved form. He was fascinated by the Pokémon and read about it until night.

* * *

The next day after waking up, Ash went down to the same place and called out to the Eevee to see if it was still there. He couldn't wait to see it again.

"Eevee, I am here. Do you want some more chocolates? " Ash called out.

There was shuffling in the bushes and few seconds later, Eevee came out. She looked happy and nodded. Ash kept the full chocolate and went back as the Eevee slowly came out, and then jumped on the chocolate. Ash watched her with an amused grin and had to stop himself from laughing as he compared himself to the Pokémon in eating habits.

The Eevee slowed down and ate the full chocolate. She then stared at Ash, trying for some time building confidence to go near him. Slowly, it took one step but faltered, and then ran to the bush again behind the tree.

Ash smiled and looked at the tree which the small fur ball was hiding behind. It was at this time again that his right 'z' started glowing, and then there was a sudden pain. He went back to his house and carefully climbed the stairs before going to his room.

He got himself near the mirror to see the right 'z' glowing slightly blue. He thought it was no coincidence that this happened the last time he stared at the tree. He tried to glow the right 'z' again, but nothing happened. He tried again only to get the same result, but he was determined. After one minute, there was a slight pain, and his 'z' glowed but just for a moment. He tried again to get the result, but there was more pain this time. After doing this five more times he was exhausted.

It was so strange. The blue light would come for a second and then disappear. Ash thought about it and tried to remember if he had read something about it, but his memory was blank for this topic. Despite this he was determined to find something. He thought of reading old books in the professor's library but found that he did not have enough energy. So without thinking his eyes closed and just in time he fell in his bed, fast asleep.

* * *

Ash didn't know what happened, but the next time he opened his eyes he found that there was a blanket over him, and he was sleeping properly in his room. He was surprised to find breakfast beside him, the aroma of food was enough for him to get excited. Ash tried to sit up but found he was unable to. He has very less energy. After lying for some time, he sluggishly sat down and started eating his breakfast. While he was eating there was a knock on the door. It was at that moment that there was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in," Ash said before taking bite of his breakfast.

His mom came inside and found him eating. His face was drained from last night but at least saw that he looked okay now.

"Honey, when I came yesterday evening I found you lying on the bed sleeping. You have been out for the whole day," his mom said. "What were you doing, I was worried!"

Ash sighed as he thought about how to reply. The truth was he didn't want to reveal the real reason. His mother may find out about Eevee and take her away. He hated to do this to his own mother, but he felt he had to lie.

"I don't know. After reading, I was just thinking about what I had read, and soon my mind got heavy. I thought it was better to lay down, and instantly I was asleep," he replied, inwardly grimacing at having to lie like this.

His seemed mom accepted it before nodding her head.

"You should go outside and play with other children. You are spending too much time in the house," she told him

"Okay, Mom" he replied.

Ash continued eating his breakfast, and after some time when his mother had left the room and he has completed his breakfast, he decided to meet the Eevee again. He took out one more stick and reached the backyard. This time the Eevee jumped at him and made herself comfortable in his lap. He took out the chocolate and handed it to her. She ate it slowly this time and finished it after some time.

Ash sat with her, petting her, and she was pleased with treatment. Delia, Ash's mother, had just gone to the restaurant for the day and would be coming at evening. He had all day to spend his time with Eevee now. Every time he scratched her behind the ear, she would coo in happiness. After spending the afternoon with the Pokémon, he decided to head to his room. He kept Eevee on the ground.

"I will come by tomorrow and we can play again, alright?" he told her.

Eevee replied by nodding her head and went back in the bushes. Ash himself was about to head back, but he remembered about the strange sensation he felt when he was near the tree. This time, he went to the tree and stared at it, trying to glow his 'z'. He was successful in it, but it only glowed for one second which was still a far improvement than the first time he tried it. The pain was less compared to previous days, but yes, it was still there. This time the tree glowed a slight blue for less than a second, but nothing happened. He thought this was a mystery he needed to solve, so he got in his room and tried to get the blue hue on his right 'z'. He was once again successful, and the time even increased slightly. He then thought of practicing it.

He reached his room and started to do it again. At the end of the day he was able to maintain it for two seconds. His stomach then growled in hunger, and he gave a cheesy grin. This must have taken a lot out of him! Ash reached the kitchen. His mother has taught him how to cook and he was able to make food for himself.

After half an hour of making scrambled eggs and bacon, he sat down and started eating with orange juice to drink. He ate to he was full and then reached his room falling in a deep slumber.

* * *

For the next two weeks, he started to practice the glowing in the right 'z'. His appetite increased, and he started eating more and more. His mother was concerned at first but after couple of days just thought that it was due to his growing age.

Ash was now able to hold the blue hue in the 'z' for ten seconds. His friendship with Eevee was now at a high, and they started to live together after he begged his mother if he could keep her. She would sleep with him, eat with him, play with him. They were now inseparable. He remembered the day when he asked his mother to keep the Eevee.

\- - - - - Flashback start ( 1 week ago ) - - - - - x x x x

_His mom was cooking in the kitchen. Ash went to his mom with Eevee hidden behind him_

_"Mom, can I ask you something?" he asked a little nervously._

_"Sure, Honey!" she replied without looking back._

_"If I catch a Pokémon, can I keep it" he continued._

_"But where will you catch a Pokémon, and you need to get Pokémon food to feed it," Delis remarked, turning around but not noticing the Eevee behind his legs._

_"I can get Pokémon food from Professor Oak," Ash replied._

_"If he allows it, then sure you can keep it, Sweetie," she replied happily thinking that how in the world will he get a Pokémon if he does not go outside his home._

_"Mom, close your eyes I want to give you a surprise," Ash suddenly spoke_

_"Okay," she said without thinking_

_"Now, open them," he said as he revealed the Eevee._

_When Delia opened her eyes, she was surprised to see a cute little fur ball in her son's hands, she squealed in surprise and took the fur ball from his hands and petted her._

_"Where did you catch her? She is adorable!" Delia commented._

_"I saw her in the backyard one week ago. She was malnourished so I offered her chocolate," Ash replied before telling her about everything except the blue color and the tree thing._

_"Alright. You can keep her. You are doing an excellent job young_ m_an, and I advise you to take her to professor to examine her for problems or any disease," she added._

_"Okay, Mom, and thank you! You are the best!" Ash cheered, running off to the door towards professor's lab._

\- - - - - Flashback Ends - - - - - x x x x

The last two weeks he followed a simple schedule:

After Breakfast - Reading - Practicing with 'z' - Playing with Eevee - Again Practice - Dinner

Now, after two weeks, he was standing in the garden once again facing the tree. He expected that now he would be able to do something, his buddy (Eevee) was taking a nap inside his room tired from all the games.

He focused his mind and lit up his 'z' on the right cheek. He was amazed by the reaction of the tree to it. There was a beam of some particles going from the 'z' towards the tree. An impression was formed on it and then slowly the tree started to move. He was surprised and he thought that something was wrong. He stared at the opening the tree had created beneath itself. He shivered in fear and ran away to room without looking back.

Ash reached his room and shut the door, lied down on the bed and thought about that. Not believing in such things he ran to the window and saw that the tree was at its original place. Now his curiosity took over his fear, and he thought of going back down but remembered that most of his energy was taken by the tree, so he got to kitchen and helped himself with food. He decided to go again tomorrow and this time he will go inside the place. With this thought in his mind, he drifted back to his room and slept beside his buddy, who snuggled herself into his chest.

* * *

The next day Ash prepared himself, keeping all positive thoughts in mind. He played with Eevee, and then when she had fallen asleep, he snuck out of room and repeated the procedure he had done last time. This time, when the tree slid, he held his breath. Now the tree was one meter away, and there were stairs leading inside of it.

Ash walked towards the opening and placed a foot on the stairs. When he felt it was solid, he placed both his feet on to the stairs and started walking down. After one minute he realized that the opening had been closed. Ash was scared, but he continued walking downstairs. The room was dimly lit and the wall was made of blue crystals. They were shining and he felt relaxed and powerful as he walked through the cave.

At the end of the cave he was astonished to see two statues of a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that was predominantly blue and black. It possessed a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw. In addition to a third spike on its chest. It had a long snout and ears. It possessed cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It had a medium length tail of the same blue color, as well. It was standing on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It had four small black appendages on its head. It was Lucario, the aura Pokémon. He had read about them. They were very strong but incredibly rare. They were partners of people called Aura Guardians and are found in the Sinnoh region.

The statues were ten feet tall. They were placed on either side of the pathways. Ash continued to stare at them for minutes before he realized what he was doing. After taking the marvelous appearances of the duo, he continued on his way to reach a room further down.

The room was close to a million times better than anything he had ever seen. The place was full of crystals which were lighting the whole room blue. There were tables, chairs, desks, many gates, and a table was placed in the center of the room on which an extremely fat book was kept. Everything was made of wood like in ancient times, and the craftsmanship was extensive. This place was worth billions if anybody could auction it.

Ash continued on his way towards the center of the room where the book was kept. Beside it was a letter. He tried to open the book but it would not open. There was a lock in the book. He tried with all his might to move the book, but it would not budge. He spent a lot of energy trying to open and move the book. After a while, Ash thought he would pass out, but to his surprise, he started feeling refreshed as the crystals were glowing brightly as his energy came back. He was totally amazed.

Ash then moved over to the letter and opened it, but the letter was blank which caused him to raise an eyebrow in confusion. He had read about these scrolls in the past. They usually contain messages and were used by the royalty in the past. He was amazed by everything in there, but the most amazing thing of all was his right 'z' started to glow, and words started to appear on the letter. It was written in cursive writing with ink. Curious, Ash started reading it:

**_Greetings Guardian,_**

**_If you are reading this letter, this means that one thousand years have passed since I have written this. Now to get started, my name is Aaron, also known as Sir Aaron. I was born in Cameran Palace and was a knight. I have the ability to use aura, along with a friend and apprentice of mine, Lucario, whom I traveled with. You must have entered this dimension using a tree. It scanned your aura and allowed you in as you must be the next chosen one. Only after single millennia the chosen one, who is you, will be able to enter this dimension made by yours truly. Once you have entered the area, the time in the outside world will be stopped. Next, there are hundreds of trees across the world from which you can enter this place. The other gates are a mystery which you can only solve with time. Also, you can only bring your partners, which are Pokémon, inside this dimension._**

**_You can become an Aura Guardian. What is Aura, you ask? It is the essence that exists within every living and non-living thing, but only a few can truly control and master its power._**

**_You are one of them and have the ability to surpass an ordinary guardian. The chosen one is the most powerful guardian of the millennia. Now, you have to train yourself in the ways of Aura._**

**_Also, once you have entered from a particular tree, you can go outside from it even if you entered from a different tree. This is basically like teleportation, but you should have to visit the place and remember the surroundings. You have to use the 'z' mark to enter the tree._**

**_One more thing, to start training, place your palm on the front page of the book. The first page will open, follow the rules and tasks given on the page, once you have completed the tasks, place your palm again on the page, and it will scan your aura. If you are worthy enough, the next page will open. The gates will open as your training continues._**

**_Best of luck in your training and remember to visit Cameran Place in Rota when your training is half way done. The task will appear in the book, the queen of Rota will be allowed once to place her hand on the book to verify the task. She is the only person with the exception of you who can enter this holy shrine._**

**_Worry not for you will shortly get your own aura partner._**

**_This letter will be destroyed once you have left this dimension._**

**_Yours Truly,_**

**_Sir Aaron de Rota_**

**_Knight of Queen Rin_**

…

Stunned! That was the only reaction of Ash Ketchum once he has read the letter. He never considered the 'z' marks of this much importance. A world to save and so many things he never considered. His mouth was wide open after reading the letter. It was from the Legendary Sir Aaron about whom he had read in many different books. He was considered a hero and a savior, and now, he has passed his legacy to Ash Ketchum. He was to become an Aura Guardian, the best in the millennia. He would get a Lucario as a partner. He wondered from where he would get one, but he didn't worry too much as the letter said he would get one eventually. He could teleport not literally but somehow, he will be able to travel through regions in mere seconds! The time would be stopped meaning he could train whenever he wanted or how much he wanted. It has no limit

Ash's mind was ecstatic. He never considered himself for such things. He just believe himself to be a normal person, but now he has a duty, and that is to become an aura guardian. He will do it to protect everyone he holds dear: his Mother, Professor Oak, Eevee, and all other Pokemon.

After reading the letter again and again, he finally kept it aside and proceeded towards the book which would change his destiny. The book on which the world is depended upon, the book from which he will learn the ways of aura, the book from which the mystery of the doors will be revealed.

He slowly placed his hand on the book, but nothing happened…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After waiting for five minutes, the book and his hand started to glow blue. It glowed for some time, and then the glow stopped. That was weird. He didn't feel anything during that time, but suddenly…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he cried.

Ash was feeling intense pain in his heart, and he felt his breath going empty. Then he felt his power being drained, and then suddenly, his body was filled with power, Then again drained, and then it was normal, It took some time for his body to settle down. The book was not showing any change or anything. Then there was the sound of levers turning and gas began releasing from the corners. Ash tried to remove his hand, but it stuck. He wasn't able to remove it. Slowly he felt his energy drained once more but it was more intense, and then the book opened. He was able to remove his hand, his actions sluggish as his power had been drained. The first page was opening very slowly, but halfway through it stopped. Then in an instant, the cover of the book slammed on the desk releasing a burst of Aura. Ash was forced back and thrown against the wall.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh" he cried in fear once he saw sharp pointed crystals on the wall.

When Ash prepared himself for the pain, he felt himself getting relieved as his energy was returning. He had landed on a soft bubble. He turned around to see that the crystals had changed shape and were now extremely soft and returning him his power. Ash was once again surprised. He had never seen so many surprises in one day, not even his birthday! Not even on the day when he had gone to get Pokémon food for his buddy.

\- - - - - Flashback Start - - - - - x x x x

_A very happy Ash was running through the streets of Pallet Town going towards the Lab. His aim, simple: to ask Professor Oak for Pokémon food. Running down the street, he reached the stairs leading to the lab. He quickly climbed up and knocked on the door twice._

_*KNOCK*KNOCK_

_After a minute of waiting Professor Oak came out._

_"Ah! Hello there, Ash! What pleasure do I have to see u here?" he asked._

_"Good to see you to Professor!" Ash replied cheerily._

_Professor Oak then opened the door and gestured for Ash to come in. Ash followed him inside and sat down on a couch, his Eevee trailing behind him, unnoticed by the professor._

_"Can I get some food for a Normal type Pokémon?" Ash asked suddenly._

_"Sure, but what will you do with it" Professor Oak inquired curiously._

_It was at that moment when Eevee cried in response. Professor Oak was rather surprised to see an Eevee._

_"Does this Eevee belong to you?" Professor Oak wondered._

_"Well, sort of. I found her in my backyard a week ago and have been taking care of it since then. My mom allowed me to keep it so I want to ask you for Pokémon food," Ash confessed._

_"Hmm…a very good point, I will give you two cans of food for an Eevee. By the way, do you need to get her a checkup" the Pokemon professor asked._

_"Sure. The cans may last for two weeks, and then you can examine her again," Ash replied._

_With that, the Professor left with Eevee. She was okay with it so she didn't show any resistance with the Professor._

_After an hour, Professor Oak returned without Eevee, but instead had a book in his hand._

_"Professor, where is Eevee, and what is this in your hand?" Ash asked tensely._

_The Professor smiled in response._

_"Easy there boy, I did nothing with your Eevee. First take this." He said as he handed over the book. He then said, "This is a book for the habits, food, grooming, and different things related to caring of Pokémon," he replied_

_Professor Oak then handed Ash a Pokeball. "This is the Pokeball of Eevee, so that no one can capture her, and now you can keep her safe from harm," he continued._

_Handing him another book, the Professor said, "This is the manual of Pokeball. It specifies about the different kinds of Pokeballs, how to do a basic capture or how to release one."_

_Showing him the Pokedex, he said "Also, this is the Pokedex It is a device given to starter trainers to scan a Pokémon to know the Name, Type, Basic Details and attacks about Pokémon. I cannot give it to you, but I can scan her. Do you want me to?" Professor Oak asked._

_"Yes professor! That would be very kind of you!" Ash replied happily._

_The old professor was amused at his antics and scanned the Pokémon._

_"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Depending on circumstances, Eevee can evolve into many forms. This Eevee is a Female and has the ability Adaptability. Its attacks are Growl, Tackle, Sand Attack and Tail Whip. Its Egg move Detect has not been activated yet," the helpful machine stated._

_"Growl, Tackle, Sand Attack, Tackle and Tale Whip. That is a pretty good set for moves for starting out," Professor Oak commented before asking, "Do you want to train her now or later?"_

_"It will be up to her when she wants to train, but I think I will start her training after two weeks if she wants. She is pretty weak now, but after eating the food given by you, it will surely make her healthy," Ash responded._

_"Very well. Best of luck and take care of her. They are quite the powerhouses once they evolve," Professor Oak said._

_"Goodbye, professor" Ash replied, running down to his house to inform his mother._

\- - - - - Flashback Ends - - - - - x x x x

Ash sat up once again after reminiscing the past, now moving towards the book slowly, in fear that he might be thrown again. When he reached it, the pages were blank. Now he thought his mind was playing tricks on him as everything was in an order, and to read something, he had to keep his hand on the document. So he followed the instruction and placed his hand on the pages. Then there was that blue light again from his hands and pages. Ash deduced that this blue light was a form of energy, and this must be the aura.

Ash waited for some moments before the text appeared on both the pages. He started reading the text and found out that he can use aura to do attacks, heal others, create shields, read the intentions of others (not reading mind), can use some type of sight, boost his fighting by aura powered punches or kicks and many other things. The possibilities were almost endless!

Ash was excited to learn about it and continued reading. After reading the first two pages, he got to know about the uses of aura which detailed an explanation of all the things which were explained in the letter before, and also he will be getting devices and uniforms as he continued his tasks.

The first task was being able to use aura sight which the instructions were given in the book. He would start with meditating and try to clear all the thoughts in his mind. Then after keeping it steady for some time, he will have to focus his mind towards his heart. Continuing further in, he had to search for a blue ball of energy in there. It could take a long time to do this. After this, he had to dive in it and stay there. Once he did this, he was supposed to start feeling, more energetic, more powerful, and his mind would become relaxed.

After this he has to put a blindfold on his eyes and try to see with eyes closed. He would see everything in blue. This is aura sight as everything contains aura, and every aura is unique. Each being has their own unique aura. He would be able to do this in this room easily, but after going outside he would have to use more energy. The more he pushed himself, the more will his capacity increase. Once he thought he could use aura sight to move everywhere, just like he can do it with open eyes, then he should find something with the brightest aura in the room. That would be a key and can only be found using aura sight.

There was also a note in there saying that the information of this place is to be never revealed to anyone under any circumstances except the Queen of Rota.

Ash then started doing meditation and followed other rules given in the book. Learning slowly, he spent a lot of time in the dimension. When he would come back outside, he would try to do it in his room as it requires a lot more energy in the real world than the dimension. He decided to name it ("Readers, what do you suggest")

The more the number of people there were, the more difficult it was to meditate and identify the aura. With this in mind, Ash decided to go to Professor Oak's ranch in order to practice his skills.

* * *

On the first day, he was only able to go deep inside the heart like given in the book. However, Ash continued working hard every day little progress. At the end of the week he was able to walk or run easily without any discomfort. Now the difficult part was he should be able to identify the aura of each being. The trees and grass have approximately the same type of aura, but the aura of each Pokémon and human was completely different.

Starting with common Pidgey and Rattata, Ash was slowly able to get the hang of it. He could sense and tell the name of the Pokémon with his eyes closed, and in a couple of days, he was now able to differentiate between most of the Pokémon. Remembering the aura of a Pokémon was difficult task, but as the time passed, he perfected it.

In the dimension it only took a couple of couple of days to master the aura sight. Ash was able to find the brightest source and according to book he could continue the training, but he thought he should perfect it.

Also, one thing he found quite mysterious was that he was not able to see or feel through the doors, a powerful barrier was erected to block his sight. He thought as the training continued, he would be able to find something as the book says. His range of aura sight also increased gradually. Now he was able to identify each living being in Pallet Town. At the end of the two weeks, Ash decided to end the practice of sight. His eyesight randomly switched between normal and aura to avoid any danger and to know about the surroundings.

* * *

While returning home on the last day, he found it interesting that there were three new auras in his town. There was a rather uneasy feeling about them. Ash decided to check them and found that they were trying to secure entry in a house through the backside of the house using a window.

The family who lived there was gone two days ago for a trip. He personally has known the family as they were quite rich and also worked at a day care center. They had a lot of Pokémon eggs and used to teach children how to take care of an egg. Ash himself used to come and visit there house when he would be free. They also helped him with Eevee by telling him about their general behavior and how to brush their fur, which the female Eevee liked a lot.

Ash knew he has to do something. Remembering that there was only one police station in Pallet Town, he ran as fast as he could to reach there with Eevee on his right shoulder. Oblivious to his increased speed, he rushed into the station and found the four officers staring at him.

"What are you doing here, Ash? Is something the matter?" one of the officers inquired.

Ash was well known in the town due to his mother's restaurant. These officers used to come there occasionally for lunch. Sometimes, when Ash was with his mom, he would help her. Everyone was quite fond of him due to his etiquette and softness. He would greet everyone with a huge smile and show them to their tables.

"Sir, there are three burglars in the house of Mr. Nathan! They are trying to break through the back side of the house! I was passing through there when I found them, and I quickly ran here to tell you!" Ash exclaimed, being careful to leave out the detail of his aura powers.

There officers immediately sprang into action and started collecting their equipment and calling on others It only took a single minute, and about twenty officers came out of the station. There were a large number of personnel in the station as this place is the residence of Professor Oak. All of them came out with their bikes and drove to the house. Ash was relieved and went home after that.

Ash then reached his house and decided to continue his training from the day. His Eevee had also progressed and has learned the attacks Heal Bell and Swift. He used to train with his Eevee one hour every day. She learned the attack Swift itself when he was trying to teach her Heal Bell. The aim was no problem as Swift was one hundred percent accurate. She could hit any target.

Ash was now chatting with his Eevee when the doorbell rang; he quickly ran towards the door and opened it to find the towns Officer Jenny looking at him with a blank stare. He was scared as he has never seen her like this. He thought that something had gone wrong and he would be punished. Horror was written on his face as Officer Jenny continued to stare at him.

Then the stare changed into a smile, and she ruffled Ash's hair.

"Thank you Ash. Today we were able to save a lot of eggs and their house thanks to you. They were a notorious gang of egg thieves and would always slip away from the reach of the police," she informed him.

Ash let out an audible sigh of relief at that. The crooks were captured and would be safely behind bars.

"You're welcome," he replied.

"So tell me Ash. What do you want to do when you grow up?" Officer Jenny asked.

"I want to become a Pokémon Master. I will catch a lot of Pokémon and train them to become the very best!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Then you will be starting your journey at thirteen. Right?" Officer Jenny asked thoughtfully to which Ash nodded.

"Well, when you receive your starter, come to me before going to your journey, okay?" she said, to which Ash nodded again.

"If you want to ask for any help, then do not hesitate to come to me at once," Officer Jenny finished..

"Thanks, Officer Jenny" Ash replied as the police officer walked away.

He closed the door and walked into his kitchen to prepare his own meal. For an eight year old, Ash was a decent cook and was starting to learn how to make food for Pokémon. Having a mother who owned a restaurant definitely had its benefits.

He first made food for Eevee with different berries and Poke-chow, and then he made stew for himself. That was more than most children could make. He poured Eevee's food in her bowl and kept it on the floor and then started eating his own food. After this, Ash found himself tired, and decided to retire for the day.

* * *

The next day, Ash opened his eyes to find his breakfast on the table. His mother always prepared the best food. Ash finished his food and went down to the tree to continue the next chapter of his training.

Once Ash reached the tree, he opened the way to the dimension and walked inside. This time, he walked to the place with the brightest aura and found a key hidden in the crack between the two walls. As soon as he removed the key, he felt a little power surge inside of him.

Ash turned to see the page of the book turning. He walked over curiously and began to read his next task. Only one side of the page was written with the other side empty. He was a little confused but decided to go along with it. The task on the left side of the page was very simple, and that was to insert the key in the door which had the brightest aura of them.

Ash reached the door using his aura sight and inserted the key, after which it suddenly vanished. Ash backed away from the door, and gasped when the door opened sideway. The light was very bright inside compared to the room. When the light died down, he was amazed to see four Pokémon standing in front of him.

Ash was intimidated by their size and was surprised to see them here. He thought he was the only one here.. Two of them were evolved Pokemon while the other two were unevolved. By the looks of it, he deduced that two were male and the other two female. He just stared at them while they started to move towards him.

Then, Ash heard a voice inside his head, telepathy, he remembered, but to use it must have meant that they are very high leveled Pokémon.

"Greetings, Chosen One" one of them spoke inside of his head.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N :- The first chapter of my fic, special thanks to FanticLAguy06 for helping me with this fic. I may be able to publish next chapter by the end of the week, but it depends on when I can get it beta read. 'Typhlosion8' is the beta reader for this. Please review and tell me, what do you think about it also do not forget to vote your choice for the pairing!

* * *

I will be publishing the next chapter if 50 votes are polled on the poll. Current tally is 49!

You can also vote using the review section if you are not registered on Fanfiction, they will be considered.

* * *

Also tell me what do you think of the length of the chapter, should it be around 7k+ or any other range. review to inform me!

* * *

The next chapter will be probably published in mid August. Sorry for the delay but my laptop was lost and i will get new one in August.

Cheers


	4. Starting Of Journey Part II

"Hello":- Speech

"Hello":- Telepathy

Hello : - Pokedex Entries

The two evolved Pokémon continued to come closer and stopped at a hands distance, they both placed one of their hands on each shoulder and examined it. It felt like someone was passing through inside his body and examining his structure, soul and mind. They continued it for a minute and then paused.

'What the hell are they doing?' he thought.

They then removed their hands and backed down going towards the un-evolved form. They started discussing something in their native language and pointed towards him occasionally. He stood there dumbfounded as they continued to talk to each other.

He cleared his throat to get some attention but got nothing, he has been standing there for minutes and they were just talking between themselves. He was irritated by the action of the Pokémon they were not showing any concern towards him.

He thought about leaving, to find the next task. It was better than to stand there and doing nothing. He turned back with the intention of leaving the room when he heard the voice again.

"We regret the unease caused to you by us but we were deciding about your future plans." the voice said it again.

"Who are you and what are you doing here" he asked as he calmed down.

"Ah yes! Introduction. As you can see there are four of us. Two Lucario and two Riolu, I am the one to your right and the head of our family, to my right is my mate and the one in front of me is our son. The Riolu to his right you can say is his future mate. She is like our daughter, we found her on the Earth and took her in to teach her and continue our legacy." Ash nodded as the male Lucario continued.

"Our ancestor was the partner of Sir Aaron. His mate lived here under the orders from Sir Aaron. She was asked to continue the legacy of our ancestor and live here to help you. It was predicted that you will come around 1 millennia later and so we see the prediction was correct" The voice was then changed to a soft one as the female Lucario continued

"We are the third generation of the legacy and our children who will be joining you will be the fourth. Our elders usually reside in Lucario Kingdom once they have completed their 400 years of living in this dimension. We both are extremely strong compared to others of our species. Our sons and daughters are going to be your life-long partners and will not leave you under any cost. Our species are extremely loyal to their master. These two young ones will be your partners and will help you to train in the ways of aura" the female Lucario finished

"What do you eat here?" he asked curiously as he didn't found anything edible

"We appreciate your concern but we do not need food to survive, this place is filled with aura. We can consume it as this place is the largest reserve of aura. As you may have noticed you do not need to eat and drink to survive here, these crystals revitalize your energy hence the food is not required. Sometimes one of us goes outside to get some berries, just for taste. We can survive without It." the male Lucario replied to his question

Ash dumbly nodded and then asked

"Now what should I do"

"You must follow the instructions in the book and do the tasks given in it. This book was prepared by Sir Aaron to help you in the training" The male Lucario replied satisfying him.

He then went to them and bent down to the level of the two Riolu and looked at them, and then he asked

"My name is Ash Ketchum. Would you like to come with me on my journey to become a Pokémon Master. I want to train a lot of Pokémon and make them the best of their species. We will go on a lot of adventures and have a lot of fun together" he exclaimed

The Lucario were very happy as the human asked them, whether they want to come and bent down to eye level to show them respect, which signifies that you are willing to work as partners. He didn't start ordering them and first tried to be more comfortable. They knew that they have made the right choice and mentally thanked the one who selected the chosen one. They knew their children were safe with him.

The two kids looked at their parents who nodded after which they jumped into his arms, he started petting them and playing with them. They barked their names as he continued playing with them. It was the first time that they had been allowed to talk much less to play with a human. They were savoring every moment of this. He told them about his mother his house and talked with them. The voice of the female Riolu was softer and sweet than that of female. After god knows how much time he stood up again and spoke

"I will protect them from any harm, and we will live like a family" he stated firmly

the two parents mentally lauded the human and nodded.

"Now may I ask you a question?" the voice said.

"Yes you can" he replied.

"Are you travelling or staying at one place" the male Lucario asked.

"I am currently staying at home, but I will leave when I turn 13 years old and travel around to make more friends and catch a lot of Pokémon" he replied thoughtfully.

"Once you start travelling you can take our children with you, until then they will stay here and you can train with them"

"There is a problem, if I call Riolu then both of you will feel like I called you, so to remove the confusion can I name you, it will be a temporary name and we will change it once we start our journey. Is it okay with you" he asked

Both the Riolu's barked in approval. He thought for a minute and then said "You the male will be Rio and she will be Lu. Is it okay" he asked again.

They nodded in approval and clung onto him again.

"So now I think that I should continue with the book." he asked as all four of them got in front of him again.

"Wait, the knowledge on how to train you has been passed through our lineage, our parents told it when they were about to leave. These young ones do not know the details, but they know that they might have to follow you on your journey. We will be your mentor and will help you if there is any problem!" he replied.

"Thanks, I guess" he replies awkwardly due to the reason that a Pokémon will be his mentor.

"Now you can continue your training with the help of our children. May the Aura be with you" he said as all of them followed Ash who was now going towards the book to continue his quest to become an Aura Guardian….

When he reached the book, the second page was printing. He was still fascinated by the way the text appeared on the book. It was like someone was writing it now, elsewhere, and was seeing him doing the task and writing them as soon as he had completed the task. The writing was so beautiful that he was in a trance as the words were written. He finally broke out of it when someone nudged him from the side. He looked at the book to see the page was full now with two claw marks and one hand impression on the book.

He read the instructions which said

'Now as you have found your aura partner(s), you have to place your hand on the hand impression and ask your aura partner to do the same. If you have one aura partner like mine then you have to ask him / her to place both of his / her claws on the marks. If you have by chance two aura partners then you have to ask both of them to place their claws on the marks. This will merge your aura with them and from a aura bond. It will allow you to understand their native language, once they have evolved. You will be connected to them and will always be able to locate each other no matter the distance and barriers. Your aura signature has changed slightly. You can share your memories with each other, if you want, and finally you can also allow your partner to see your thoughts and intentions that also if you want.

There are also some other benefits which you will learn as you experience different things together, they are better unsaid. So now you have to place your hand…and see the magic'

He read the entire thing aloud so that all of them can understand it.

"So should we get started" He asked the baby duo who were listening attentively.

They both nodded eagerly and jumped on the table.

As he placed his hand on the designated spot, he could feel a lot of power coming from the book, he nudged the duo, who placed their paws on the required spot. There was a glow as the body of the trio was engulfed in a blue light. They could feel different, as like some part of their body has been lost and an improved part has been added. The glow faded as the three of them relaxed.

They removed their hands from the books and backed a little bit. The page again turned as to reveal a new path and a new adventure.

.

.

.

.

.

This time lines were printed instead of letters, only one page was written. This time also there was a single print of the claw on the bottom of the page. He could feel a wave of excitement from his partners. He read the next task aloud again which said:

'_Now as you have found your aura partner, you are required to go through physical training. You have to increase your stamina and speed. Go through different types of exercises. You have to learn how to fight, spar with your partner, and develop different types of fighting styles to help you in the future. You have to follow a strict schedule as to develop your muscles. Jog daily and increase the time of jogging as you progress. The two Lucario will help you in your training, once you have completed your basic exercises and could hold on your own against Lucario for around ten minutes then ask one of them to place their claws on the print given below. If the Lucario deemed you worthy then you will be able to progress, do not hold back and give it all you can muster up. They will start your training from now and will inform you of various exercises and routines that are to be followed by you. Do not hesitate to ask them any question which may pop up in your mind. Train your partner with you and grow up to become the best._

_Note: - You will progress much faster in here but you have to follow your routine in the real world also, this process may take up to a year. You have to spar against him in the real world. :)'_

He finished reading the note aloud.

'So' Ash thought 'no more aura training from now, just have to become more physically fit.'

"Now as you can see, we must teach you from now as you have to become fit physically. You will be able to manipulate aura more easily, when you have a lot of stamina, it will increase as you continue to work hard and maybe after an year we can resume our aura training" Lucario told him telepathically.

"So, do you have any questions before we start our training?" Lucario asked him again

After thinking a bit he asked

"Actually I do, I have an Eevee with me can I bring her here?"

"not now, you will get some items and instruments as you progress, once you have got the item you will be able to bring her in here" the female Lucario answered

"What type of item will I get" he asked confused

"Only time will tell" this time the male Lucario replied

"Any more questions" The female Lucario asked again

"Yes, I have" he thought for a second and said "two more, I guess" he said

"Ask them away" the telepathic voice buzzed again

"Can I bring these two" pointing to Rio and Lu "out with me to train, you know outside this place. By the way what is this place called?" he asked

"We were told when he welcomed the Queen here he said 'Welcome to my Sanctum Sanctorum', so I think you can call this place Sanctum Sanctorum" the male Lucario said satisfying his curiosity.

"Good enough, so yeah about bringing those two outside"

"No, we cannot afford to allow anyone to see you with your Pokémon until you leave your house"

"But how will I train with them outside if they cannot go out, and how will I be able to learn to spar outside this place, sure I could spar against you here but I need to know how to do that outside too" he argued

"Hmmmm….." he heard a humming voice inside his head

"You do not have a safe place outside"

Ash was about to interrupt but he raised his voice a little and continued

"But we think that we can go outside, if you really want"

He was interrupted by ash this time

"Yes I really want" he said eagerly

"Ok, just listen first. We can go outside me and my mate will not help you with your training, but we can keep a watch using our aura so that no one interrupts you or can watch your activity." the male Lucario finished

"You can train with our kids. one of us might help you, if you are having a problem but nothing more than that. Is that understood?" this time the Female Lucario asked

"Yes, now for the last question. If I am tired after training can I come back here to re energize my body or should I do it by natural means."

"It's your will, sometimes you may want to do it naturally and sometimes here. It does not matter. this place is the richest place in aura and can never be exhausted so you do not have to worry about this place being destroyed if you use it too much"

"Oh I was worried about it, thanks for clearing it." he said gratefully

"So should we start your training"

"No, I have one more question"

"..."

A/N Sorry guys, my college started and now I don't know when the next update will come. Enjoy and review.


End file.
